


Mojo to Share

by pyromania2667



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Multi, Muscles, One Shot, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Aria has left her home of Silvermoon for the time being, traversing around the continent in an attempt to find more gold. With her wealth dwindling, She has found herself in Booty Bay taking up tasks in order to earn some spare gold.Will her skills in shadow magic prove useful enough to prevail out in the jungle? Or perhaps her incompetence will be her downfall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mojo to Share

A priest that can't conjure the light, what a joke. She might as well be a warlock… Alas, gold is tight and the people of booty bay seem to offer quite the handsome reward for seemingly arbitrary tasks.

Even if Aria couldn’t manifest the light, the call of the void is still powerful within her. After all, shadow affinity does have its uses.

The hot humidity is causing her sweat to make her vestments cling uncomfortably onto her. She spends a moment fanning herself briefly, as she checks the notes of her current task once more.

 _“Find locket within the pool of water,”_ the parchment stated. Along the back of the paper is a decently helpful map along with another picture of the locket. It shouldn’t be too far away now according to the goblin's notes. She did not question how it was lost, after all, 100 gold pieces is nothing to simply scoff at.

The remaining minutes of travel is uneventful. The prowlers of the jungle did not seem to care for her presence, perhaps they were afraid of the latent shadow magic she carried? Nevertheless, the area she is in seems to fit the description of the map.

The pool wasn’t too large, square, perhaps 20 feet wide? Although it seemed twice as deep.

Aria disrobes to her leggings and tunic, neatly folding her vestments aside so they don’t get completely soaked as she delves into the pit. She spends a moment surveying the water, the murkiness makes it difficult to see deep into it, but there are some strands of vines she can see within that could possibly get caught on her.

After a few minutes of continuous observation, she notices a glint of something very shiny in the water.

The locket is golden and coated in diamond dust, that must be it.

With a deep breath, the elf gracefully dives in, pushing deeper past the dense water. The grunginess of the water isn’t too irritating to her eyes, but it is slightly uncomfortable. The water darkens, yet the glimmer of light the locket reflects guides her closer.

The pressure folds in on her with such depth, her ears ache, it’s increasingly unbearable.

Aria quickly scoops up the locket by the golden chain but is shocked to find it snagged tightly on something. More vines, she quickly disentangles it from the fauna before pushing herself off of the ground.

As she presses her foot against the soft dirt beneath her, she quickly feels herself sinking. What she expected to be a solid floor is instead loose dirt as she quickly plunges into the soil. Something grabs at her foot as her ankles slide past the ground.

She cannot disentangle herself from whatever has grabbed hold of her. Claws cold as death wrap around her, keeping her locked beneath the surface. Panic sets in, clouding her thoughts as she desperately attempts to wriggle free.

No, she is not going to become fodder for whatever unholy abominations lie in this pool.

The tugging grows increasingly frantic as Aria tries to push herself out of the water. She is now up to her thighs in the ground and her vision is growing weary. With a desperate attempt, she attempts to echo the shadow around her, assaulting the mind of the assailant. To no avail, whatever has grabbed her isn't sentient, or perhaps it’s undead.

She is vaguely aware of the water beginning to stir, the stillness trembles and all she can see is blue.

Is this the fabled spirit healer she’s heard about? Is this really how she dies? She can barely keep her eyes open as the water suffocates her. The last thing to see is that beautiful blue figure flowing down to her. It’s truly a beautiful sight, the face of a spirit healer, ready to take her to her eternal respite…

A sense of weightlessness befalls her, almost as if she is being liberated from the mortal coil that tethers her to this realm.

There is a deep, sinking feeling in her chest, is this what dying feels like? Perhaps it’s the water she’s inhaling, who can say?

Reality suddenly clutches her again, her chest feels like it’s caving in as she coughs up water. She opens her eyes to see someone resuscitating her with chest compressions. Aria resumes hacking up the volumes of water she’s inhaled before she can finally breathe properly.

She looks up to her reviver, is that the spirit healer? Upon further examination, it was not a spirit healer that came to her rescue, but a darkspear troll with their iconic blue skin.

 _“I saw ya diving into dat pond over dere,”_ He states, _“Joo really gotta be careful, dere’s some serious bad mojo around here and I tink dis pool is de source.”_

Aria brings a hand up to her face, still disoriented from nearly dying. _“Thanks…”_ She mumbles.

Icy metal brushes against her skin, she managed to hold onto the locket this entire time, she almost forgot why she came down here.

She looks back at the troll again, _“I… I really can’t thank you enough for saving my life…”_ Thoughts began racing through her mind, _“What’s your name? What were you doing here anyway? Why did you save me?”_

The seems a little taken aback by the barrage of questions, _“De name is Kugo. I felt some very bad mojo coming from ova here when I was on de road to de south. It’s a good ting I followed cause den I saw ya dive straight into dese cursed waters. Surprised ya didn’t even notice yaself how dis place reeks of bad voodoo.”_

Aria rubs her eyes briefly, trying to readjust to the light. It wasn’t until now she had never taken a good look at this troll.

Even kneeling above her, he’s tall, very tall. He is currently wearing nothing but some fur underpants. His red mohawk flops down over his face, still completely drenched, his body glistening with the specs of water that coats his skin. His body is a marvel to look at, perfectly chiseled and muscular, if not, easily one of the most muscular trolls she’s ever seen. He is so sturdily built, even rivaling many of the orcs she’s seen in Booty Bay.

She doesn’t even bother to ask why he’s naked, she just wants to go back to the port and finish this task that nearly cost her life.

The troll notices her eyeing his form, _“Yah, I usually wear plate mail, but I’d sink like a rock if I hopped in de water wearing dat. I had ta take it off first…”_

Aria gives a weak smile, trying to be polite, but she really wants to get as far from here as possible.

 _“I appreciate the assistance, but I really must get back to giving the person this necklace that they lost,”_ Aria responds as she attempts to stand up. Pain consumes her, racking her legs as she howls in pain.

She shifts her attention to her feet, to her horror, they’re covered completely within writhing black sludge.

 _“Dere be some nasty voodoo in dat pool, it really did a numba on ya,”_ Kugo states, _“Why don’t I take ya to de bay?”_

There doesn’t seem to be any other options as Aria sighs. _“I suppose I’ll take up your assistance.”_ Great, she thought to herself, not only is she a failure as a priest, she’s completely dependent on anyone that’s not herself. The other elves will surely mock her for her incompetence.

Kugo hauls a backpack filled with their stuff over his back as he digs his arms beneath her. He picks up her insignificant weight with ease, much to Aria’s surprise. She doesn’t want to admit that the feeling of being picked up by his chiseled arms is somewhat comforting, so she remains silent as he helps her back to the bay.

 _“So…”_ Kugo begins to ask, _“What’s ya story? Why joo be here in de bay anyway? I don’ see many elves out here. I neva got ya name anyway.”_

Aria sighs, not quite in the mood to talk, but it’s not like she has many other options. _“Aria…”_ She responds with a momentary pause. _“I came here due to money problems, I… I don’t want to talk about it. The people here pay well and that’s all you need to know.”_ Aria examines the gilded, diamond coated necklace in her grasp. This better have been worth it.

_“Ya have some strong mojo around ya… Joo are not a warlock... What do ya do den?”_

Aria is befuddled for a moment, he can already tell? How can some troll know so much about her?

_“No, I am not a warlock… I am a priest, trained in Silvermoon.”_

_“Ah, de place all de way in de north.”_

Aria nods, _“Yes, I specialize in shadow magic.”_

Kugo shifts his gaze down to her, almost in disbelief, _“Someting tells me dere’s more ta dat idea…”_

It’s almost as if he can see right through her, what is going on with this merciless teasing?

Aria shakes her head, _“The light refuses to contort to my will, I can’t manifest it in any form, so I’ve devoted all my time to the shadow and the void.”_ She pauses for a moment, _“The other priests mock me for my incompetence, even now I’ve failed to do a simple task…”_

Kugo shakes his head, _"Joo are strong, joo are powerful. Ya can do more dan what ya may tink. Joo just gotta feel dat mojo within, I believe in you. Trust me, I can sense it within ya.”_

Her indifference curls into a slight smile, something about his voice rings through her. Perhaps she almost believes it as well.

His voice fades into the distance as Aria gets lost in her own thoughts, barely able to recall anything that he said for the remainder of the journey.

Time passes and the two of them are nearly at the bay.

Kugo leads Aria to the infirmary, or really the closest the bay has to any sense of an emergency room. He gently rests Aria on the table, despite his bulk, he has been surprisingly gentle with her this entire time, it’s almost a shame to no longer be within his grasp. No, now is not the time to be thinking about this.

Kugo glances around, _“Raju, dis girlie needs some help!”_ He shouts.

Within moments a notably more slender troll appears. He is just shy of Kugo’s height, his skin is ashen and covered in rocky bumps notably around his shoulders, the iconic Zandalari figure. He's currently dressed within a sleeveless white sailor’s shirt and brown leather pants. He quickly eyes Kugo up and down, noting that his friend and the elf are currently wearing nothing but their undergarments.

_“Uh… I’m not gonna even ask what went on here…”_

Kugo shakes his head, _“She encountered some bad voodoo, it scratched her leg pretty bad.”_

Raju examines the writhing black mass that encircles her leg, _“Ouch, dat looks nasty… Lemme get a closa look,”_ Raju states, leaning in closer, _“Does it hurt?”_

 _“It feels like there are claws constantly rubbing along my legs, but it doesn’t hurt, more like it’s trying to pull me down,”_ Aria responds

Raju leans even closer, the writhing mass of inky blackness still squirms softly from his view. _“Dis looks really bad…”_

Raju conjures some water, slowly letting it trickle onto Aria’s legs. The squirming blackness flickers briefly before consuming her leg once more.

_“I tink it’s just a flesh curse, if left alone for too long it’ll devour your legs completely. Shouldn’t be anyting I can’t fix…”_

Raju attempts to dispel the curse, the mass bubbles and boils, but does not fade away completely. Raju gives a contemplative sigh. _“Perhaps it may not be a curse… Poison..? Disease..?”_

 _“Aria is a priest!”_ Kugo chimes, _“Ain’t dat right? I’m sure ya could try ta help wit dis.”_

Aria narrows her eyes at Kugo having been called out, _“I told you, I can’t do anything about this, remember? I. Can’t. Use. The. Light.”_

 _“Don’tcha remember what ya said ta me on de way here?”_ Kugo asks, giving her a gentle gaze.

Aria shakes her head, she got lost in thought on their way here, thinking about how she will ever show her face back in Silvermoon especially if word gets out that she had to take aid from a troll.

_“It’s not going to happen, troll.”_

Kuge doesn’t relent, he leans closer to her, _“Believe in yaself. I believe in you, Aria. Just try, once… Please? For me..?”_

Already more than pestered, Aria retorts, _“Fine! If you will leave me alone after this, I will give it a try.”_

Aria takes a deep breath, recalling the training she had as a young priest. To manifest the light is to call upon faith, training, and force of will. Faith… Faith… What does it mean to be faithful? Is it devotion to a cause? The will to persevere?

She opens her eyes, Kugo is still staring intently at her. His expression is showing nothing but faith in her, the glossy tusks glint from the gaps from the light of the setting sun pouring through the cracks of the building. He’s charming in his own way, especially with his relentless hope he has for her future.

Renewed with a singular purpose in mind, Aria channels her restored faith to conjure the light. It is definitely a strenuous task, the shadows within her are almost snuffing out her ability to manifest the light.

The writhing substance on her legs begins to fade. Raju quickly springs to action, raising his arms to assist in dispelling the foul substance from her as well.

Whatever the thing was that latched onto Aria quickly disperses, petering out into nothingness as her legs are revealed to be unscathed.

 _“Ja mon!”_ Kugo cheers, _“I knew ya could do it!”_

Aria can’t help but smile in her own satisfaction, it definitely wasn’t easy and she’d need more practice, but her purpose has been renewed.

 _“Thank you… Kugo.”_ Aria responds, _“I suppose your persistence really helped me out, I… I couldn’t have done this without your support.”_

Kugo responds with a grin from ear to ear, his ears perking up as his face glows. _“I’m glad ta hear dat!”_

It’s getting late, Aria didn’t intend on being at the bay for this long. The inn here is so needlessly pricey and money is short, putting Aria in quite the predicament. Her gaze returns to the muscular darkspear at her side. It’s the worst idea she’s ever had. Terrible. Simply awful.

 _“Kugo…”_ Aria speaks up. Her thoughts are racing, is she really about to do this? Yes, she is, after all, it’s not the worst person to ask for help from. _“You wouldn’t happen to have somewhere I can stay, would you..?”_

 _“Ah? Joo want somewhere ta stay?”_ Kugo asks, wondering if she’s broke because there definitely is an Inn here to his knowledge. She must be broke, poor girl. _“Ya, I got my own place here, well, it’s not mine alone, but… Ya can spend de night over.”_

Aria is slightly flustered, he’s far too generous, _“Thank you for the hospitality, it means a lot to me… Especially after all you’ve done for me.”_

_“Ah, it's no problem. I can lead de way if you’d like”_

Raju interjects, _“Is everything feeling well? I don’t wantcha to stand up wit a bad leg.”_

Aria’s leg definitely feels fine, as if nothing has ever happened. A devious thought crosses her mind, it was so warm and comfortable last time, what’s the worst that could happen, right?

_“I think it wouldn’t hurt if I had a little help. Kugo… Do you mind..?”_

_“Ya want me ta carry ya?”_

Aria nods nonchalantly, unwilling to give Kugo amusement out of her presence.

Kugo lifts Aria once more, his muscular arms holding her as if she carried no weight.

 _“I’ll see ya later, Raju!”_ Kugo states as he dismisses himself from the premise.

Raju folds his arms, chuckling softly to himself.

Kugo decides to stir up more conversation as he carries her, _“So, ya really got dese money troubles, don’tcha?”_

Aria sighs, _“It’s… complicated.”_

No, it isn’t, she’s flat broke, but she doesn’t want him to know that.

_“Ah, dese tings can be weird sometimes, but I don’ mind helpin’ ya out. After all, you’ve accomplished so much already, it’s inspiring!”_

Aria can feel her resting face twist into a slight smile, why is he so cute? His charm is intoxicating. _“Well, I suppose I have you to thank for that, don’t I?”_

 _“Ya, and now since ya be spending de night at ma place, Joo will be twice in debt!”_ He mocks.

Aria's cheeks flush, slightly discomforted by the thought of being indebted to this troll.

Kugo affectionately brushes the underside of his tusk along her face, _“Don’ worry, I’m just joking.”_

Aria begins to blush softly. Thoughts racing once more. Why is he making her blush? So what if he saved her life? It doesn’t mean she has to owe him everything. She’s supposed to be independent. She takes in a deep breath, the soft scent of something hits her nose. It’s faint, earthy, and persistent. She presses closer against Kugo… It’s definitely him, his musk, why does it smell so nice? Why is she just not realizing the beautiful smell of her savior?

Aria shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of the… the huge troll that she’s being carried by… The muscular… adorable… and handsome troll that she’s comfortably resting against. His firm abs are unyielding to her touch, sturdily built, and well defined. He is so perfectly muscular, it’s almost unbelievable.

She looks up at Kugo, his angular face looking forward as he opens the door to his residency. She can’t help but stare, his strong, masculine features are illuminated quite well from this point of view. She’s never been this close to anyone before, much less a troll.

 _“Ya feel well enough ta walk, mon?”_ Kugo asks, shifting his gaze down to her.

Aria quickly averts her gaze, blushing slightly. _“Yes… I’m sure I can walk on my own, thank you.”_

Kugo gently lowers her down, she almost doesn’t want him to let go. No, it must be done, she can’t spend the entire night with him, she only just met him today.

Aria glances around the interior. The sun is now set, the place now illuminated faintly by candlelight and the glow of the rising moon. There isn’t much to say about the current room she’s in. There’s a wooden couch, a coffee table and a few doors to what Aria can only assume are the bedrooms.

Aria needs to get away from Kugo, as much as she likes him, it’s unhealthy to indulge herself in his presence.

_“I appreciate you letting me stay, may I ask where I can spend the night?”_

_“I was gonna let ya spend de night in my room,”_ Kugo states as he pulls out the sack of their clothes, passing it to her.

Aria grabs hold of it without thinking, _“I’m sorry, your room..? You want me to spend the night with you in your room?”_

_“No, no. I was gonna just sleep on de couch here.”_

The couch didn’t have any cushioning, it’d be like sleeping on the hard floor. Aria feels almost guilty at the thought of giving him thanks by allowing him to sleep in such unsavory conditions.

 _“Unless ya want ta sleep in de bed togetha?”_ Kugo asks.

Aria didn’t expect him to be so straight forward, everything about the offer sounded like the worst possible thing she could do to herself at this moment.

 _“Sure, I’d like that…”_ Aria responds.

May the light condemn her forever.

Kugo gives a gentle smile, his dopey expression forces her to chuckle a little. He is just too irresistibly cute, how could she turn down such an adorable troll?

_“Joo want ta wash up first? I tink after being in dat muck you’d wanta clean yarself up.”_

The thought of cleaning up hadn’t crossed her mind, she is almost completely enraptured by his presence, the thought of her own state didn’t come into mind.

_“Sure… May I ask where the washroom is?”_

Kugo gestures to a door at the other side of the main room, to which Aria follows. Even for a bit of a rundown place, it’s nice to know they have plumbing. There are the standard amenities she could wish for. The shower is rather large, perhaps that’s because it wasn’t designed for her.

After a lukewarm shower, and other preparations including cleaning her own clothes, Aria returns to find her clothes neatly folded outside the door. How long had she spent cleaning up? It must have been at least an hour and apparently during that time Kugo found it appropriate to clean and dry the clothes she didn’t bring with her.

There’s a pleasant aroma in the air, seasoning? Garnish? Is Kugo cooking something? Aria follows her nose to see Kugo stirring a pot, there’s a low flame below a cast iron pot. The source of the delicious scent.

_“Ah, ya done already? I jus’ been warmin’ up some fish, feel free ta help yaself. I need ta shower too.”_

_“Thank you,”_ Aria responds as she picks up a wooden bowl on the table to the pot. She helps herself to the meal, using the wooden ladle to serve herself.

The stew is savory, salty, and very well seasoned. Do trolls always eat like this? It’s definitely nice, not quite like the meals she had while growing up, mostly because she’s not used to the taste of fish. She’s almost jealous that Kugo is definitely a much better chef than she is. Perhaps he could teach her his ways… No... he’s a friend, just a friend, nothing more.

She finishes the meal and sets the bowl aside, sufficiently satiated by the welcome meal. She puts away the bowl and heads to the room Kugo assigned her to. The bedroom is fairly mundane. There’s a queen-sized bed, dresser, and a nightstand beside the bed.

Now that she’s alone, and her stomach filled, she can finally shake off the thoughts of that handsome troll. She pulls the comforter over her body as she sinks into the bed. It may not be the most comfortable bed she’s slept in, but it’s nice and warm at the very least.

The night draws in as Aria rests her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

The door creaks open and Aria shoots up, hugging her pillow for protection.

 _“Ah, did I scare ya?”_ Kugo asks

Why is he here again? Suddenly her memory hits her, she had insisted on allowing Kugo to sleep here with her instead of the rickety old couch. Hollow indignation follows herself, why is she doing this? What possessed her into giving in to the thought?

 _“A little…”_ Aria responds.

_“Ah, did'ja want'a sleep alone den?”_

A second chance, redemption is at hand, she doesn’t need to forsake herself at every waking moment.

_“No, no... I wouldn’t mind having you here for the night.”_

Fire. Hellfire. She is the bane of her own existence, her own voice is but a lecherous traitor.

Kugo replies with a charming smile. His delightful demeanor almost causes her to forget every ounce of concern she had over the situation.

_“Well, d’ya mind making a little room fa a big guy like me?”_

Yes.

_“Not at all.”_

Kugo flashes her a disarming grin as he approaches. It’s dim, but her eyes can still make out his form. Still large, muscular and imposing. His red mohawk flops to the side, still slightly damp. Faint droplets of water cling onto his blue skin along with flecks of red body hair that cover his entire torso. His subtle hairs trail all the way down to his concealed nether regions, serving to emphasize his masculine physique.

Aria clenches her pillow tighter, why is this troll so ravenously handsome? What has cursed her to think so highly of him? He saved her life one time, why is everything falling apart with each second she basks in his radiance?

 _“It’s been a real long day, hasn’t it?”_ Kugo chirps as he climbs onto the bed next to her.

Aria can’t help but lean closer and breathe in his scent. The shower did not fully conceal his natural musk, he’s still earthy and warm.

She squeezes the pillow tighter, her body is contorting in on itself. Her clit even pressing up within her loins. No. Why? This is not… She shouldn’t…

It’s too late, she has discarded the pillow and her body has already brushed up against him.

Kugo gives an affectionate purr as he wraps an arm around her. She breathes in his manly scent, pressing closer against him, trying to get a feel for every ounce of his chiseled body. He’s so much larger than her, Aria has never been this close to anyone, nor in a situation like this.

With animalistic ferocity, she quickly shuffles out of her panties, straddling onto Kugo’s firm torso.

Kugo doesn’t relent, perhaps he’s been waiting for this moment all day? Did he know she’s been trying to resist him all day? Does it matter? Even if she wanted to probe his thoughts, she couldn’t. For as long as he has her completely enraptured, she’s powerless before him. The only thing Aria can think about is roaming her hands all over his body, wanting… No, NEEDING to get closer to him.

She quickly leans forward, navigating through his tusks as she aggressively pulls him in for a desperate kiss. Kugo returns the gesture, his hands roaming around her slender figure, holding onto her tightly.

Every moment she’s spent with this amazingly beautiful, hunk of a troll has been leading to this moment. Driven only by primal urge and carnal desire, Aria throws her arms over his neck, holding him tightly.

She digs her fingers into him, letting him know that he’s hers now.

Kugo slowly drives his tongue past her lips, forcing her own tongue back. His long, thick tongue explores every inch of her own mouth, stealing her breath away. She pulls back, biting on his lip softly once his tongue retracts.

No words are spoken, nor were they were needed at this point. Aria brings herself up, pressing down on Kugo’s loincloth with her foot, pulling it down until his own erection springs up to full mast.

She starts with a gentle footjob, his entire length is larger than her foot. She turns around, it’s very long, definitely long and rather thick. Her eyes zero in, new purpose found and an objective to hold.

Kugo brings up a finger to her own mouth, to which Aria happily rolls her tongue around him. He doesn’t have any strong flavor to him considering the fact that he just bathed, much to her disappointment.

Aria wraps her hands over his thick wrists, desperately sucking on his massive finger, wanting to be closer to him in every way possible.

Kugo slips out his finger and Aria gives a small whine in protest. He trails his finger over her small breasts, teasing her areola briefly before gently prodding at her hardened clit. He slowly drives the saliva-coated finger past her lips, gently frigging her with his massive finger.

Aria’s breaths quickly become gasps as she falls onto his washboard torso, clinging desperately to his thick pectorals.

Kugo gives her a moment to adjust to the sheer size of his finger as he continues pressing deeper into her and toying with her erect clit with his thumb.

Aria presses her face onto his meaty chest, licking away at his thick, muscular pecs. Nothing matters to her anymore, the only thing she can think about is the juicy piece of troll she’s lying on top of.

Kugo gives a husky growl of appreciation as she flits her tongue over his areola. Aria has completely lost herself within his presence, lust is the only thing driving her actions.

Now that she’s sufficiently lubricated, Kugo grabs hold of her tiny hips within his massive hands. A slobbery trail of saliva drips from her lips and his own pectoral as she’s hoisted into the air. Kugo holds her just above his erection, Aria whimpers softly within his strong grasp, desperate for more of his warmth, needy for his girth.

Just before Kugo pierces her with his length, the door to their bedroom opens.

 _“Kugo..?”_ A familiar voice asks. _“What’s… Is dat de elf from earlier..?”_

It’s Raju, the shaman that helped heal Aria.

 _“Uh…”_ Kugo trails, unsure of how to respond, slightly miffed at the interruption.

 _“Please…”_ Aria begs, _“PLEASE, GIVE IT TO ME! I NEED YOU NOW, KUGO! GIVE. IT. TO. ME!”_ Her voice quickly shifting to rage, infuriated at the interrupted coitus.

 _“Kugo, ya can’t just do dese tings in my home without me.”_ Raju states as he disrobes himself, letting his clothes fall to the floor.

Kugo quickly shifts Aria onto her knees, positioning himself behind her, wrapping his calloused hands around her hips. _“Well, ya betta take it now before she gets outta control.”_

Raju wastes no time climbing onto the bed, stroking his own length to an erection as it sticks out invitingly to Aria. While he may not be as long or thick as Kugo, the Zandalari is still very huge, even by comparison to her svelte body.

Aria holds onto the mattress below her as she uses her other hand to rub the underside of Raju’s length. As she admires the Zandalari’s girth, Kugo gently prods at her netherlips with the glans of his own manhood. She winces softly as he slowly drives his massive dick down her box. Lust overwhelms her as she quickly puts her mouth to good use, licking away at Raju’s own length.

Aria feels her own body rock as Kugo gives her a firm thrust. Her face is shoved deeper down Raju’s rod, forcing his length down her throat, nearly choking her.

Raju gives a soft chuckle as he places his hand along the back of her head, gently grabbing at her hair. Aria can feel their thrusts working in tandem against her, reducing her to nothing more than a horny toy for the two hunky trolls on both ends of her.

Raju’s length constantly drips a steady stream of pre as he thrusts into her, the taste further enhancing her arousal.

Aria can barely take it anymore as the pressure builds up within her loins. Giving a lewd, muffled squeal, she clamps down on Kugo’s dick as her climax hits.

The darkspear clutches firmly onto her, giving more intense thrusts as her girlcum serves to further lubricate his length.

She can hardly hold herself up as she goes limp, still desperately sucking on Raju’s dick. Neither troll seems anywhere close to reaching their own orgasm. Such is the fate of the damned, a glorious way to spend eternity.

Aria spends time gently fondling Raju’s balls with her slender fingers as he hilts more of his girth down her throat, forcing her lips to press against his musky sack. She lazily pokes her tongue out to lap at the two orbs pressed up against her face. She’s hardly able to do much else with practically a foot of Zandalari girth in her throat. Her jaw is starting to grow tired from his persistent stamina.

Soon enough, Raju gives a growl of affection as his dick begins twitching more intensely, he’s getting close. Inspired, Aria redoubles her efforts, desperately doing her best to blow him, not just for him, but also for the sheer joy of having his delicious length in her. The pleasure from blowing him heightened by the thick darkspear manhood thrusting deeper into her womb.

Raju grips the back of her head even tighter, thrusting harder and pressing her deeper down over his erection. With a low growl, Raju finally hits his climax, shooting waves of seed directly down her hungry maw.

Oh light save her, he’s so virile, there’s so much cum he’s depositing straight into her. Raju arches his back, making sure to force every last drop down her throat as he keeps her firmly locked in place.

Aria moans softly, happily drinking up every last drop Raju has to offer while his orgasm dies down. She continues to give his girth gentle licks as Raju contentedly rubs her head in affection.

Kugo growls affectionately behind her, his thrusts becoming more wild and frantic. His thick erection begins pulsating within her, desperately aching for release.

Aria clamps down, desperately trying to milk Kugo for everything he’s worth. The darkspear wraps his arms around her, giving several strong thrusts as he finally cums. With one last thrust, he bucks his length as deep as he can dig, making sure that Aria is forced to take in every last drop of cum she can handle.

With a lewd moan of pleasure, Aria eagerly thrusts back into him, making sure to absorb every ounce of liquid love he has to give. Just like his friend, Kugo’s load proves too much for her to handle, her womb is completely stuffed to the point where the seed continuously cascades past her netherlips.

Aria’s breathing picks up as she finds herself cumming once more all over him. Their mixed fluids spilling out onto the bed beneath her.

Completely spent, she falls face-first into the bed. She’s almost unaware of Kugo wrapping his strong arms around her, dragging her back to spoon her on the bed.

Raju climbs beside her, sandwiching the tiny elf between the two trolls. The musky scent of their masculinity is almost overpowering as she finds herself quickly drifting into unconsciousness within the safety of their embrace.

Daylight pours into the room, Aria feels sore all over, especially on her jaw and groin. Her ears perk up to the sound of faint snoring as she opens her eyes, only to be met with a sleeping troll.

Memory befalls her as she gazes upon the charming darkspear face, she shifts around and yes, Raju is still here, asleep as well.

She’d have it no other way, pressing closer to Kugo, clinging tightly to the comfort of his warm body and toned musculature.

It doesn’t take long before the two begin to awaken, stirring up the bed.

 _“What a night…”_ Kugo sighs as he opens his eyes, resting his gaze on Aria’s adorable face.

 _“I’d want it no other way…”_ Aria responds, gently caressing his face

She sits up to stretch as the sunlight bounces off of a reflective surface, causing her to recoil from the direct hit. She shifts only to notice that it’s just a gold necklace on her stuff.

_“Oh..! I almost forgot I was supposed to return that to… what was her name again..?”_

_“Does it matter?”_ Raju responds.

Aria gives a pensive sigh as Kugo sits up as well. Before she can give another response, he tilts her face to meet his, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

His presence is firm, but gentle and passionate. Aria quickly sinks into his embrace, her worries quickly fading before him.

 _“I suppose not…”_ Aria responds after breaking the link.

Kugo speaks up, nuzzling his tusks against her affectionately, _“Tsk, tsk, Aria, ya can worry about it after we have another round of fun, sound good..?”_

Aria smirks, _“I think I definitely could go another round with a troll like you...”_

 _“Don’t forget me!”_ Raju protests teasingly.

_“Of course, why don’t we switch positions this time..?” _Aria responds.__

Kugo grins, _"Now dat is an idea!"_


End file.
